


[My Hero Academia] Last Mission

by White_Tigers_Thought



Category: aizawa - Fandom, allmight - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Love, Love at First Sight, Romance, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Tigers_Thought/pseuds/White_Tigers_Thought
Summary: One soldier that is wanted by the government trip into the My Hero Academia world and she is going to live with Allmight?! What will happen next? This is the love story with one woman and two man. Allmight and Aizawa fall in love with same woman. And there is secret the history that she want to hide. Tragic background is eating her alive.  Horrible nightmares hunting her every night. Her heart and mind is breaking apart. Will the new life in now world help her to overcome the trauma. Will the love of two man melt her frozen heart?





	[My Hero Academia] Last Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is AllME! I have been writing for long time but in Korean. So it is my first time writing in English! I am excited and scared share my story. Please enjoy and if you like it please leave a comment thank you! Also some of the expression and the word might be different because I am writing this based on the original version (Japanese version). Some of the lines might be different please understand. Thank you and enjoy.

 

One person was running away from the government. The person hide under the bridge the person’s breath was rough. The person was wearing the cape so the face was unshown.

“Shit…”

The government people came very close. And the person was finally found. The fugitive had no choice but to carry big bag and jump into the water.

“Do not let her escape! Fire!”

They all fired the gun at the spot the fugitive jump into. But the fugitive already swim deep into the water so the bullets were unable to reach her. The captain of the government agent got angry and took the gun away from one of the agent and fired the gun.

‘damn it….’

The bullet slightly hit the fugitive’s arm. The surface of the water turned red. They all fired the gun at the point the water turned red. The fugitive swim deeper into the water. But she couldn’t hold her breath any longer. So she had no choice but to swim to the surface. She hold the gun that she hidden under the pants. But when she got to the surface there was no one there.

“What the….”  
The fugitive came out from the water. When she came out the view was different from before. No matter the reason the fugitive priority was to get away from there. The first thing she did was to dry the cloth and take care of the wound. After she was finish she immediately start moving. After walking for a while the building started to appear.

“What…. Why am I in Japan?”

Fugitive just kept walking. It was night time before she jump into the water but after she came out it was day time. The fugitive hold on tight to the cape. Because she thought the moment her face was shown she will be caught. However, the problem was not only that there were with the people walking. There were people that doesn’t look like human. Despite of that her face didn’t changed even a little.

And there was people with ability. Fugitive soon realized that she was at different world. She was thinking what to do from now on then she heard girl screaming. She turned around and saw a giant holding a little girl hostage. She went into the crowed of people watching the situation. People were talking about when is the hero are coming.

“Get back!”

The little girl seem like she is in a lot of pain but nobody was helping her.

“Damn it….”

Fugitive said quietly and take off the cape. And run toward the giant.

“Hey it’s dangerous! Stop!”

One woman was run into the giant and people was trying to stop her but she didn’t stop. She run to the villain and kicked his face and knocked him down.

“What?!”

And she saved the little girl. Villain wake up and got mad at her. So he tried to punch her but she easily avoid the punch and take out the long chain and tied him up. That time….

“It’s fine now. Why? Because I am….. hmm?”

Allmight have arrived to the scene. But the villain was already been captured he was surprised. Woman grabbed the cape that she take off and put it back on. Police came and take away the villain. Allmight came close to the woman and thanked her. He couldn’t see her face very will but there was a notable scare staring at her cheek to her neck.

“I haven’t seen you around what hero office do you belong to?”  
“Hero? I am no hero…. Them.”  
“Excuse me!”

The woman turn out to be not a pro hero and she didn’t have any ID to tell who she is there for she was force to go to the police station. Allmight silently observed the situation. At police station interrogation was happening.

“Name.”  
“It is classified.”  
“GOD! We have been asking your name for 30 minutes! Do you want to go to jail?! Because I can put you there!! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!”  
“Sigh… Nao Chi.”

There was something unusual about her. Allmight couldn’t tell what it was but there was something bizarre he was certain. Allmight called Tsukauchi for help. Soon Tsukauchi arrived at the police station the Nao was in. And Tsukauchi take over the case. Him and allmight was watching her from behind special mirror.

“So you think there is something unusual about her?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well I am going to talk to her.”  
“Good luck.”

Tsukachi went into the room.

“Hello, I am Tsukauchi I will be taking over this case.”  
“Nao Chi”  
“So your not Japanese.”  
“Ethnicity Korean, nationality American.”  
“How did you come to Japan?”  
“When I opened my eyes. I was here.”

Tsukauchi take a look at the her self-introduction paper.

“You leaved the quirk section empathy…. So you don’t have quirk.”  
“I have been meaning to ask what’s quirk?”  
“What…?”  
“Don’t make me say it twice. I am asking you what is this ‘quirk’.”  
“It means special abilities.”  
“You mean something like super power?”  
“Well you can put it that way. 80% people are born with as you say super power.”  
“80% of people?”  
“I will be back.”

Tsukauchi came out of the room and come close to the Allmight.

“Toshinori I think you are right there is something unusual about her. I mean who doesn’t know about quirk?”  
“Tsukauchi can I talk to her?”  
“Sigh….. Ok.”

Allmight went into the room.

“You are… that man. Name?”  
“Allmight. Nice to meet you again.”  
“Nao Chi.”  
“So Chi how did you come to the Japan.”  
“You can call me Nao and I keep saying when I opened my eyes. I was here.”  
“That can’t be the whole story.”  
“……”  
“Well you are not on any database. So situation looks very bad. You will go to jail if this keeps up.”

Nao sighed. And she made a offer to Allmight.

“If I tell you truth you can prevent me going to jail.”  
“I can try.”  
“Good enough. I am wanted by the U.S.A government. So they tried to catch me but I ran away before I was captured I jumped into the river. And I mean the river that is in American soil. But when I came out I was here. And I know this will sound crazy but…. I think I came into your world somehow.”  
“You mean….”  
“To you I am from different world.”  
“Hmmm….”

Nao smiled because she know that it sounds ludicrous.

“I know it doesn’t make sense. But where I am from people don’t have quirk. I was very surprised. There were people walking around that doesn’t even look like human.”  
“There is world that people doesn’t have quirk? Whole world?”  
“Believe it or not it’s your choice. Jail doesn’t sound so bad to me. It’s better then going back there…..”

Nao’s face turned dark. Allmight guilty leave the room. Tsukauchi told Allmight about the things that police found about her. First, there is not a single information about her. And inside her bag there were tons of weapons. Also the all of the weapons were unregistered. After a while one policeman came in Nao thought that she was going to jail so she stand up from the chair. But the policeman unlocked her handcuffs.

“What?”  
“You can go now.”

When she came out from the police station Allmight and Tsukauchi was waiting for her.

“You kept your promise. I like it. Where is my bag and weapons?”  
“We have it.”  
“Thought that might happen but it is still annoying. When can I have it back?”  
“Bag you can have it know but the weapons you can have it back when you prove that you are person we can trust.”

Tsukauchi give back Nao’s bag. Nao take out the cigarette and put the fire on.

“Now what is going to happen to me?”  
“You will be under surveillance.”  
“Which means?”  
“Until we can figure out who really you are Allmight accompany you.

Nao take a look at Tsuckauchi and Allmight. Then said yes.

“I’m sorry to say this… but I have to money…. So can you help me out?”  
“We will book you a hotel.”  
“Bad idea then you guys won’t be able to keep on eye on me. Hey Allmight do you live at apartment?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you live alone?”  
“Yes….?”  
“Then it is settled I am staying at your house.”  
“Wait you can’t….”  
“Is it because of your secret? About the form?”  
“What?! How did you?!”

Noa take a sip of her cigarette.

“I heard well I saw what you said about form and running out of time. I can read lips.”  
“Oh no…..”

Allmight was nervous.

“I promise with my life your secret is safe with me. There is no way anyone can make me talk.”

Allmight take a good look at her and was able to tell. She wasn’t a person who lie. Finally, he said yes. And he went to the bathroom to turn into true form and meet Nao again.

“This is your secret?”  
“Long time ago because of one villain that I had a big fight. My respiratory system was basically destroyed I lost whole stomach. The surgeries worn me out.”  
“So that is why you look like that.”  
“I can only maintain the muscle form for only few hours.”  
“Tedious….. However I have lots of questions about this world. Can you teach me?”  
“What do you mean tedious….?”

Nao lift up her clothes and show her stomach. It was hard to bear to see because her body was filled with scars very nasty scars.

“I am telling you. You are not the only one with the history.”  
“…….”  
“I will tell you my secret as return. I am…. I was American secret military agent. Accomplishing the mission was my only goal….”  
She made a fist and her fist was shaking because she put so much pressure.

“And my teammates goal. But the mission went over the boundary of killing ordinary people. And I couldn’t do it anymore knowing how wrong that is. So I ran away. I will tell you the details when I can trust you.”

Allmight had a hunch about how hard her life was.

“Well…. Let’s go.”

Nao retied her hair. Allmight had no choice but to take Nao to school with him. While going to school Allmight told Nao every thing that he know about his world. Nao now had an idea about this world. Soon as Allmight arrived at school he visited the principal and asked if Nao can have a job as his supporter after explaining the situation. Thankfully principle said yes. This is how the new life stared for Nao.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you liked my story please leave comment! Every and each comment give me joy and help me to improve my writing. Because it is my first time writing novel in English I am nervous and little bit scared. So I think I need your help. Thank you next chapter I will try to upload as soon as possible.


End file.
